


Waiting for you

by OneSpacer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Roleplaying Character, Science Fiction, Tumblr Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSpacer/pseuds/OneSpacer
Summary: Original short story inspired by original roleplaying characters and their relationship.Laura Winters is my muse in tumblr roleplaying community and Lorelai is played by another roleplayer.Aftermath of a lost battle at the edge of the galaxy.





	Waiting for you

“The shields are down!”

“Evade! Change the course bef-”

“Close the doors! Faster!”

“What is happening?”

“It’s going to be alright. We are safe here. Stay calm.”

“Here it comes! Brace yourse-”

“I don’t want to die! Please, let me live!”

“Shh. I’m here. It’s okay.”

All those screams.. The fear of dying.. It was all distant now. The silence had fell over the derelict ship that now drifted through the empty space as they slipped further away into the dark void. The last one awake was lieutenant Winters who still, even after six months after the explosion that tore their ship apart, transmitted the distress call. The internal systems of the ship had been damaged and the automated distress signal wasn’t reliable anymore. To save the rations only one crew member was left in active duty with the sole purpose of talking into the transmitter as long as possible.. And Laura volunteered.

She called out multiple times a day for help and told their current location.

She alone was awake as the others had entered cryosleep and she knew they wished to pass in peace with no hope of being rescued. They had drifted so far into the darkspace that it was unlikely anyone could hear their message.. Not anymore. Yet she still reached out day after day.

Only after the seventh month came to pass lieutenant Winters stopped. She had went on without food for eleven days.. The water reserve had been emptied two days ago. It was time to join the others in peaceful sleep and hope for the rescue.

“This is lieutenant Winters of NS Explorer.”

She gave their coordinates for the last time with a sigh into the microphone and a faint smile on her face. “This is my last transmission.” She shut down the transmitter only to activate the automated distress signal. It was damaged and had no quarantee that it would work for long but it was all they had now. It had to work. Finished with her duty she activated the cryopod beside her. She had taken great care as she had moved the transmitter next to it so she was able to speak to the last moment. Taking off her uniform jacket she climbed into the pod and laid down only to push herself up for the last time. She activated the transmitter again.

She chuckled and leaned closer to the microphone as she spoke.

“Lorelai. I know you can hear me.” Her smile was growing wider as she thought of the woman she loved. She didn’t blame her for sending her to this mission that lead her, and everyone else, to this moment. “I know you are out there.”

“I know you are chasing after me. I bet I won’t even be asleep for a full day before you reach us.” Her voice was weak but it was filled with certainty. “I won’t say I love you, that is for a goodbye.” Laura laughed into the microphone “But I will say this..” Her tone became more soft as she continued “It’s not your fault.”

She didn’t blame her for this. She never did. Not once.

But Lorelai might have blamed herself and that is why she needed to say this. “So I will wait for you here.” With shaking hand she started the procedure. The countdown for the cryosleep could be heard through the microphone but lieutenant’s voice still carried over the noise. “Wake me, when you find me.”

Then the transmission was over.

Laura laid down at the last second as the cryopod closed and sealed her in. She felt the freezing cold take hold of her. She felt the layer of ice form over her skin and clothes. Then the sleeping gass filled the pod. Closing her eyes she wished herself peaceful dreams with no doubt in her mind.

Lorelai would wake her up with a kiss.. And she loved her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really happy how this one turned out and wanted to share it with you.  
> Science fiction is really close to my heart and we have had such an amazing roleplaying experience with my friend and this is my latest piece for our characters story. This wasn't part of a roleplay thread but it's own little story that I'm considering to have part of my character's canon.
> 
> Ps. More Burtonfield will be coming in the future, so don't worry!


End file.
